Stranger Like Me
by DarkChiDemon
Summary: This is my first story on this website! Its about this girl whose a lot like Naruto and she's being persued by an evil person manipulating both Itachi and Orichimaru. Evil, yes?
1. Distress

**Stranger Like Me **

**By DarkChiDemon**

"Damn it… where is she?" A dirty blond haired, blue eyed boy asked to nobody in particular. "She's always running off… it's getting really old really fast." He scanned the Village Hidden in the Leaves once more then ran off in a random direction.

"Was that guy… talking to himself?" Naruto, another blond (though a much lighter shade) boy with blue eyes and about fourteen years of age, asked, slightly amused, to the boy next to him.

The boy Naruto was talking to, also fourteen, had very dark hair and eyes, his name was Saske. "So it appeared, but that really isn't anything new to you, is it?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, the tension between them thickening.

"You know what it means." Saske replied, his emotion unchanging, it was and pretty much always is a sedated kind of clam.

Naruto, whose emotions were anything but sedated and calm, grew angrier. "What if I don't?! What _then?_"

"Can't you two go a second without arguing?" Asked a semi-frustrated voice. It belonged to an older male with dark eyes (well eye, the second eye was concealed by the headband worn by Ninjas) and grey-ish hair that looked hair sprayed in a vertical position, asked from behind the two arguing Ninjas. His name was Kakashi.

"I think it's a guy thing, Sensei." Sakura, another fourteen year old responded. Unlike Naruto and Saske, Sakura was a girl with short pink hair and blue eyes. "No offense." She added quickly.

"None taken, Sakura. I wonder what that boy was doing? He's most certainly not from this village." Kakashi leaped onto the roof of the building the team was sitting in, a Sushi bar that also served very good ramen. Just ask Naruto.

"Do you see him, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I can see another definite outsider close by. Maybe that's what the boy was looking for."

The second "outsider" Kakashi was referring to was a girl about Sakura's age who was wondering around in the opposite direction that the first outsider went. The girl had blue eyes as well, but to the village people, they were hard and almost impossible to see. Her hair_ was_ impossible to see, for the large straw hat she was wearing concealed it completely. You could see, however, the bottom of her face, which contained the strange animal-like lines that Naruto's face had. She was in baggy blue cloth pants and a shirt that was once white, but now was mostly deep red. She saw the group of people sitting in the Sushi bar and decided to ask them for help, she need all the help she could get right now.

"She's coming." Saske announced quietly to his team members.

And sure enough, the girl approached them cautiously, her hidden eyes scanning each one of them. "E-excuse me… I was wondering if any of you would be able to help me…" Her voice trailed off on the last few words.

Kakashi, who had jumped off the building the second Saske's announcement had been broadcasted, now stepped forward. He was very tall in comparison.

"And just what with?" He asked, studying what of her face he could see. Kakashi was very surprised to see that her face had the same streaks as Naruto did, but did not let it show.

"There's a boy looking for me, kind of looks like him," She pointed to Naruto. "Except his hair is darker and he's a little older. And… well I just want him to leave me alone."

"Is he a threat?" Saske asked, now secretly intrigued at the idea of saving the village from a couple of possibly dangerous outsiders.

"No, not really. Just to me, and-" She cut off, her concealed eyes now staring the figure who stood a few feet before them. "H-hi there, Hiroshi."

"I finally found you, Shina." The blond boy from earlier, Hiroshi, replied, his tone sounded as though he was talking to a complete child, not a girl a year younger than him. "Come on now, I want to leave this stupid village.

What you could see of Shina's face consisted of pure terror. She took a few steps further into the Sushi Bar and hid behind the confused and somewhat nervous Naruto. "Can you help me or not?" She whispered softly into his ear.

Naruto's cocky heroic side took over right then and there. "Look," He said loudly and confidently. "Its obvious this girl doesn't want to go with you, so just beat it now or you'll have to deal with me. Believe it!"

Saske and Kakashi meanwhile, were both standing there looking slightly humiliated. This was one of those not-so-rare occasions where Naruto gets them into more than they really want to be in at the moment. But none the less, he had gotten them into it, and the fastest thing to do to bring the entire scenario to an end was to help the girl.

"I have no desire to fight you idiots," Hiroshi muttered angrily, his fists clenched tightly together. "Just give me Shina, and we'll both leave and this whole thing will blow away."

Shina uttered a high pitched cry and wrapped her arms around the back of Naruto's waist. "Please, I don't want to go with him." She whimpered.

Kakashi felt a sudden feeling of sorrow for the girl and then turned his attention to Sakura. "Sakura, grab her and go hide. We'll get you when its safe."

Sakura nodded slightly and grabbed one of Shina's arms. Shina let go of Naruto and both girls proceeded to run through the back of the Sushi bar, leaving the guys there in a glaring contest.

"Oh no, she's MINE!" Hiroshi snarled, and then he jumped with amazing height and length after the running girls, all desire to leave peacefully gone completely.


	2. Another Demon?

Naruto and Saske both tried to grab for the aggressive outsider, but their forces combined in the wrong fashion and both were left with smashed fingers that held no Hiroshi. The Chef, who was silently watching this whole event, was not as unfortunate as the two Ninjas. The frying pan he had been holding on to with white knuckles since the argument ensued now flung up, catching Hiroshi in the face. He toppled backward between Naruto, Saske, and Kakashi, the only things in his hand was the large straw hat Shina had been wearing.

"Perhaps I _will_ leave…" He stammered, beginning to get up.

Naruto, who was ready to be the hero again, set his foot down on Hiroshi's chest. With a soft _Oof_, the violent boy was back on the ground.

"Why not stay, and talk about your purpose here?" Kakashi asked casually, slightly lifting his Ninja Headband, showing his scarred eye.

Hiroshi gulped. "W-where would you like me to start?" He asked, all interests of Shina now gone, and his soul focus was to stay alive.

"We'll be safe here, all we have to do now is wait for the others to come and get us." Sakura informed, her back turned away from Shina.

"That's good." Shina replied softly. A few seconds later a soft gasp escaped her. "M-m-y hat, its gone! Oh this is bad, this is so bad!"

"Why?" Sakura asked, turning around to face the panicking girl. "Oh… my…"

Without the protection of Shina's straw hat, her entire face was now exposed. Not only was Sakura surprised to see that her face had the same markings as Naruto's, but her hair, which was now no longer held up insider her hat, was down to her waist, and as white as snow.

"Its… a long story." Shina laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact from the still staring Sakura. "A _really _long story."

"We'll probably be here a while, so why not tell?" Sakura replied. It wasn't really Shina's hair that she was so curious about, it was the markings on her face. Naruto had them because of them because of the demon inside of him, didn't he? _(Authors note: I'm not entirely sure myself, but I'm pretty sure that that isn't true. But this is my "fan fiction" so it is for now. Bear with me all very precise Naruto fans, I'm going off into my own imagination. Thank you, Chi-Chan)_

"Well…" Shina began, growing nervous. "I think I can trust you, considering you trust the Nine Tailed Fox Boy." A small gasp escaped Sakura. "Yes, I could tell. I suppose its just instinct, for you see, I too, hold a demon inside me. Not a nine tailed fox, but a cat-demon of some sort. I'm not really sure to be honest, but that's what its told me."

"Told you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… you see, I've spoken to it many times. And we've… well we've sort of struck a deal. In return for my unlimited use of its Chakura, I won't expel it out."

"You can-"

"I was taught how to, yes. But like I just said, I get unlimited power if I keep it in, so… Hiroshi was my friend long before the demon was sealed in me, but after I told him about the deal we had struck… he, he changed. Started treating me differently, almost like I wasn't his friend anymore, I was really more of his charge. He had told me about another like me, the boy that was back there who I hid behind, and I, I wanted to meet him, I wanted to meet somebody who was like me. But when we arrived here, I finally got the nerve to ask him why he was doing this, and he told me-" Tears were forming in her eyes, and Sakura was about to tell her she didn't have to go on. But the other, curious side of her stopped that action, that side of her was desperate to hear what happened prior to their meeting at the sushi bar.

Shina finally composed herself enough to continue. "He told me, that when we found the Nine Tailed Fox, he was going to kill us both, and harness our power for himself and for… a _new friend_. That was how he put it. I-I was afraid, so naturally, I ran away. This is a pretty big village, and I figured that if I could get lost enough, he would give up. And then, well here we are." She let out another nervous laugh. "And that's about it."

Part of Sakura wanted to freak out, run around in circles, then away from this outsider and everything she had just told her. But the composed side of Sakura simply smiled and replied sweetly, "That's something. I'm sure Naruto, Saske, and Kakashi-Sensei would be really intrigued by that, especially Naruto. When they come for us, you'll have to tell them.

The tears were back in Shina's eyes. But they weren't upset, or worried, they were _glad_. Sakura was the first person besides Hiroshi that she told this and who hadn't freaked out. She really could trust Sakura now, and that automatically made today one of the best days for Shina in a long, long time.

Its just a shame it wouldn't last.


End file.
